


Fight For Me

by Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Don't worry, Fisticuffs, Homophobic Language, M/M, cuphead is 21+ in all my writings, he shall have his day and get his teeth smashed down his neck, i don't condone this language in any way and im only using it for the one character, warning for someone getting their ass beat and homophobic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss/pseuds/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss
Summary: Love is a wonderful thing, but some cannot look past who it is shared with. Gift for hattafan2595.





	Fight For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hattafan2593](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattafan2593/gifts).



> hattafan2595: So since Cuphead the Game is based on cartoons from the 1930s, obviously they had different opinions on homosexuality than we do today. However, my theory is that on Inkwell Isle it's not as big a deal since.....well, let's face it; it's an island of anthropomorphic talking objects. They kinda have their own priorities when it comes to "abnormal".
> 
> Anyway, my request: Someone from "the main land" comes to Inkwell Isle, and he notices Dice and Cuphead out and about. And being the moral person that he is (of that time) he calls them out on it. Dice doesn't really react, he's heard far worse in his years as the Devil's right hand man.....until they start insulting Cuphead...

The casino is quiet today, patrons winding down from the last rousing show and ordering second rounds of drinks. Its almost nice, having days like these, especially when the pool tables are free.

They rack up another game and start making rounds. Wheezy is a sore loser, Cup's shots are well angled, and Dice makes a point to take trick shots from behind his back.

"I'm gonna grab a drink, be right back.", Cup hops down from the chair and heads to the bar, Dice watching him walk away, a small smile crossing his face.

"Fairy."

Its whispered in passing, and for a moment Dice thinks that he's imagined it, turning round. At a table not to far away, is a person nursing a shot of bourbon. Hes watching them, and Dice eyes him with a confused frown before picking up the chalk and turning to Wheezy with a questioning look. He nods, "I heard him too.", he puts his cigar on the ashtray and takes his shot, "Wanna throw him out?"

"I've heard worse, Wheeze.", he shoots, and grunts when he misses, "He gets up though, and maybe I'll throw him."

They take shots, and ignore the obvious glare the guy is giving them, and they truly do. They figure the guy for a main lander, they come through from time to time, and many fell as prey to the Devil's Casino. There was the occasional asshole, and this guy seemed to be trying for asshole of the year, but the experience with mainers, as they were called, was good. They brought new blood, new drinks, new ideas, and some game. This one seemed to bring a few words slung under his breath that would get him punched if Dice wasn't a more level headed man.

"He's gone.", Wheezy comments, and Dice finds himself wondering where, as he doesn't even remember the guy getting up. He scans the room, he doesn't want that guy pissing someone off and starting a fight with someone.

"Where the hell is Cup?"

Wheezy looks up from his shot once and double takes, looking right at the divot beside the bar that the staff use to come in and out. Cup is there, his drink forgotten on the bar as this guy towers over him. He looks angry, but reserved, probably because he knows that starting a fight in the middle of the workday could get the place shut down, especially if he misses a shot and hits someone else. He looks like he's trying to get around this guy, but he's stopped each time by his foot or his arm. 

"Dice.", hes walking around the table to where Dice is leaning to point, "Dice he's bothering him."

He turns to look, and it takes only a moment to see whats happening. Cup is flinching, this guy is shouting at him, the staff is bristling and telling him to stop, the bartender is picking up the phone to presumably call him -good luck- or the guard demons for some backup. He straightens up and starts to walk, and then this guy shoves Cup hard enough that his head thumps the servant door.

He's across the room so fast that it makes his own head spin, his fists clenched so tight that he can feel his nails leaving indents. Cup sees him coming, his frown softens into the fright he's been holding in since this guy cornered him, and he tries to slide away to no avail. This guy is determined to either scare the pants off him, or as Dice fears as he quickens his pace, to hurt him. The guy kicks the wall as Cup tries to move away, and he can hear him yelp and shrink back in place.

"-listening to me you little fa-!"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence before Dice puts his fist through his face, grabbing his shirt and throwing him towards the center of the casino. He turns over on the floor, holding his jaw as Dice deposits his coat on a chair and steps forward, "Since you wanna throw hands at someone, why don't you try me on for size. Get up."

The music has stopped, and everyone is watching, the staff surge forward to try and smooth this over, but Dice's glare stops them in their tracks. The fool is still reeling from the first punch and the fact that no one has come to assist him yet, and Dice finds the time to wave Wheezy over from the pool table. "Take Cup to my office and watch him, don't let anyone besides me in." Wheeze eyes the punk rising up from the ground, and goes. Cup seems to protest for a moment, but its ultimately muffled when Wheezy drags him off.

"Gotta protect your bitch first, huh, queer?", he's on his feet, a sick grin, "Don't want him to see whats waiting for him if he's out and about normal people huh?"

Dice's fist slams into his jaw again, and watches him recover faster, and he can feel his anger in his chest like hot coals. 

"Nothing to say?", he's still got that self righteous grin on his face, "Cocksucker?"

He throws another punch, he has plenty he'd like to say, but in his experience someone like this doesn't listen, best to lead with his fist.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"You alright?", Wheezy sits him in Dice's chair and sits on one of the guest chairs in front of the desk, "If he hit you Dice is going to rip his fucking soul out and hand it to the Devil."

"He didn't."

"What did he tell you?", Wheezy looks to the shelf for tissues, he's on damage control until Dice can get here.

"He told me I was gross, that I was dirty and a whore, and not a real man.", he sounds bored, but Wheezy can hear the tiniest bit of hurt. He slides the tissues his way.

"I'm okay, Wheeze."

"Cup hearing shit like that hurts you, even if ya don't think it has. You ain't okay."

Cup gets quiet, his shoulders shake a bit, and then he snatches a tissue from the box, "What a fucking ass."

"Damn straight."

Wheezy leans so his elbows rest on the desk, "You ain't a whore, you ain't gross, and you're a man no matter what he said. He's a pissed off idiot who's mad he ain't as happy as you."

Cup grips his hand, "I'm crying cuz I'm mad I didn't take a shot at his junk."

"Gotcha."

The door swings open, and in strides a very pissed off King Dice. He tosses his coat on a peg and walks to his chair, picking Cuphead up and setting him in his lap, "If you're crying cuz he hurt you I need to know so I can get to the docks and beat his ass some more."

"The docks?"

"He ain't welcome here kid, he's got a one way ticket back to the mainland.", Wheezy grins, "Not a scratch on you, Dice?"

He shakes his head, "Dumb fuck didn't know how to fight, least not a real fight, kept trying to use his knees."

Cup takes his hands and looks over them, wiping away blood with the tissues, "You're gonna need stitches.", he has split his knuckles, and they weep blood.

"I need to stay with you for a minute, I'm pissed.", he tilts his head back and steals some kisses, his fingers smearing the barest bit of blood across his chin, "Thank you, Wheeze."

Wheezy stands, "No problem, Imma get outta here before y'all start humping each other."

His hand touches the spot on Cup's head that thumped the door, "Are you alright?"

He nods, leaning into Dice, "You need stitches Dice."

He's saying it, and it ends in a hiccup, and he feels his heart breaking. He rubs his back, kissing the rim of his head as he shakes. "What he said doesn't matter, Cup, I love you. We're alright."

"I know. I'm mad."

He nods, rocking his chair gently as he rubs circles around his back, "I'm sorry I didn't watch him closer. He shouldn't have been anywhere near you."

He squeezes Dice's midsection as he bites back a sob, and Dice rocks a little faster, hushing him, "I love you, Cuppy." He sobs harder, and Dice wonders just what he can do to make this better.

"It's not your fault, Dice.", he sits up, cheeks wet with tears, "I think I'm better now."

"You never cry.", He grabs a tissue and wipes his face, lets him blow his nose and tosses it into the waste basket, "What did he say?"

"He said we were gross, and dirty. Called us some stuff that I don't wanna say."

"You know we aren't."

"I know."

He's kissing him then, gentle and easy and deep, "I'm. Going.To. Kiss. This.Memory.Away." He pops kisses off his cheeks, and eventually starts blowing raspberries on his cheeks until Cup is laughing. He smiles too, and eventually they get up and walk to the infirmary. Cup distracts him as stitches are laced through his skin, laughing at his jokes as they slowly come down from the events of earlier.

They move on. 

 


End file.
